ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Misfortune Cookie
Misfortune Cookie is the seventh episode of season 1 of Epic Tyran. Synopsis Tyran is getting bad luck because of a fortune cookie. Plot We see Tyran, Magno, Chococake and Flourfire in a restaurant. On their table, there is a plate of fortune cookies. They all pick up one and break them open. (Chococake) 'Pie will fall on your head'? What the- A pie falls through the ceiling and hits her on the head. (Chococake) Well what are the odds of- A machine gun is heard and pies fly onto Chococake's head. Chococake faints. (Everyone else) O.O (Magno) What just happened? (Tyran) I don't... know... Magno looks at his fortune. (Magno) 'You have invented something that will possibly destroy Randotopia'. Um... (Tyran) ... (Flourfire) 'You will shoot fire onto gunpowder'. Why would I do that? 2 MINUTES LATER (Flourfire) Oh cool, pepper! (Magno) NO THAT'S GUNPOW- Flourfire touches the gunpowder. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM A mushroom cloud appears and everyone flies out of it. (Tyran) At least I saved mah cookie! 'You will be incredibly unlucky'. Yeah right. He eats it. We see a cliff nearby. A guy is on it. (Guy) Time to get rid of my anvil collection! He throws some anvils off the cliff. They all hit Tyran on the head. Tyran faints. (Magno) What the heck? Hours later... We see Tyran waking up in his house. (Tyran) Huh? What happened? Tyran looks around. (Tyran) Where is everyone? Tyran walks outside. (Tyran) I'll just ride to Magno's house and see what's going on. A guy jumps over a wall, beats up Tyran and rides his bike into the distance. (Tyran) FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Tyran starts walking to Magno's house. It starts to rain. Tyran looks peeved. Lightning strikes Tyran. Tyran arrives at Magno's house and knocks on the door. Magno opens it and Tyran walks inside with electricity still surging through him. (Tyran) Magno, I think I'm cursed. (Magno) As I said before, CURSES DO NOT EXIST! (Tyran) I'm going to the Chinese restuarant and asking them about this. (Magno) I'm coming too to prove I'm right. Tyran and Magno go to the restaurant which has been rebuilt. Tyran sees the guy who gave Tyran the cookie. (Tyran) YOU! HEY YOU! YOU CURSED ME! The cloaked person turns around and grows. It's the cookie monster from Randoscouts! (Tyran) AAAAH! I THOUGHT I ATE YOU! (Monster) YOU DID BUT THIS IS REVENGE BEACH I CURSED YOU ON PURPOSE! (Tyran) PREPARE FOR DIGESTION! Tyran hits the Randotrix and turns into Pie Guy. (Pie Guy) RANDOS DAMMIT Pie Guy jumps into the air and starts to kick the monster. Then he creates a giant pie portal and jumps through it. (Monster) Huh? Where is he? Another portal appears. Pie Guy flies through and punches the monster. The Randotrix beeps. (Pie Guy) Oh cra- Pie Guy suddenly turns into Rolypoly. (Rolypoly) Finally! My luck is changing! (Magno) That's it! Tyran, try coughing. Rolypoly starts to cough, and then a fortune cookie flies out of his mouth. (Rolypoly) Heh, heh, heh... Rolypoly ate the whole Chinese restuarant and then became bigger than the monster. He ate it all it one gulp and became giant. He turned back into Tyran. (Tyran) BURPPPPP! Tyran and Magno start to go home. (Magno) Hey, I just remembered... Do you think that fortune I got was real? (Tyran) Nah, probably not. We see Magno's lab. DUN DUN DUNNNNN! THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Epic Tyran Category:Epic Tyran Category:T-Rex